


It's a Start

by ashtraythief



Series: Hungry [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Bar hook-up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff is just looking for a one night stand. Instead, he finds Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



> Written for beelikej, who bought me for the fandomaid fundraiser for Nepal and wanted a prequel for our 2014 spn_reversebang collaboration [Hungry](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/28498.html). This is the beginning of Jeff’s and Jensen’s relationship, so no prior knowledge required. [Here](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/431886.html) you’ll find the awesome art made for it, including, but not limited to [papercut porn](http://beelikej.livejournal.com/431886.html#cutid2) (really, I wrote this so I had a good reason to rec her ingenious paper cuttings). Many thanks to theatregirl7299 and lotrspnfangirl for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

 

 

Jeff is bored. The blond guy sitting next to him at the bar must seem to notice because his voice falters and he looks at Jeff, irritated.  
  
“Don’t you like impressionist art?” he asks.  
  
Jeff likes impressionist art just fine when he’s in a museum or at an exhibit. Sitting in a bar where he’s looking for someone to spend the night with? Talking about the differences in Monet’s and Manet’s brushstrokes is not really his thing.  
  
Blond guy purses his lips, mumbles something about philistines, and leaves. Jeff sighs and empties his beer glass. Maybe he should head home. Unfortunately, the last few weekends were less than satisfying. The guys he picked up turned out to be either too interested in his job and money, too needy, or just plain bland. Either way, most of them fell over their own feet in their hurry to get into bed with him.  
  
It should be a nice change from his job, these easy hook-ups. They’re not.  
  
Jeff’s job is high stress, high reward, and he loves it. He loves the hard negotiations, the thrill of seeing whether he can beat his opponents and get what he wants. Jeff’s good at his job, so he mostly does.  
  
He knows he’s attractive and his well-cut suits do the rest, so he never has much trouble getting a guy into bed with him. He’d just like it to be a little more interesting. Challenging maybe. Victory is just that much sweeter when he has to work for it. Is that too much to ask?  
  
That’s when he sees him. The moment is a little bit like out of a movie, he thinks self-deprecatingly. But at the exit that leads to the bathroom, two guys are talking. Well, one of them is yelling, the other one — the pretty one — is smirking.  
  
The yeller finally finishes, the smirker’s grin widens and he says something that has yeller huffing and stomping away. Smirker shakes his head in amusement and heads towards the bar, right to where Jeff is sitting.  
  
There’s an empty spot next to Jeff and the guy takes it. He’s stunning, really. He’s a few years younger than what Jeff usually goes for, even if he generously adds a couple of years the guy’s baby-face is probably belying. Jeff knows the owner of the club and they card rigorously. No way that kid is under twenty-one, even if he doesn’t look old enough to actually be in college.  
  
“Hey Joe, can I get another beer?” the kid asks the bartender and his voice is surprisingly deep.  
  
Full lips, fair skin dotted with freckles, and the biggest, greenest eyes Jeff has ever seen outside of a Disney princess’ face. Combined with incredibly long and thick lashes and an already distinct jaw line, this guy’s face is the prettiest sight Jeff has had the chance to behold in a long time. And shit, now he’s waxing poetic.  
  
He really needs to get his shit together because he always gets what he wants, and currently, he wants the guy with the pretty face, the satisfied smirk, and the insolent jut of his hips, wrapped into too tight jeans that do incredible things for his ass.  
  
The guy gets his beer but before he has a chance to pay, Jeff puts a five into the bartender's hand.  
  
Joe smirks at him, then turns to leave them to their own devices.  
  
“Thanks,” Smirker says, eyeing Jeff up and down. “But I didn’t really ask for this. Didn’t even agree.”  
  
Jeff nods. “I know.”  
  
“So I might just walk away.”  
  
Jeff smiles. “A gamble I had to take.”  
  
Smirker cocks his head. “Why not just ask?”  
  
“The line of guys who are going to ask you something is long. Just trying to get a head start.”  
  
Jeff is rewarded with the full force of the smirk. “You’re pushy.”  
  
“You like it,” Jeff says, because he knows people. This guy likes the game, likes to tease, to  
push and be pushed back. “I’m Jeff,” he introduces himself and holds out his hand.  
  
The guy hesitates for a moment, then takes the offered hand. “Jensen.”  
  
It’s not a name Jeff has ever heard before as a first name, but he refrains from commenting. It’s the obvious conversation opener and he’s sure Jensen has heard it countless times.  
  
“So,” he says instead, “you hesitated. What made you take my hand?”  
  
Jensen is surprised by his direct question, but he laughs. “I debated whether I should find your arrogance off-putting or refreshingly honest, and since I’m really impressed by how artfully you grow a stubble, I thought why not go with the latter? If you turn out to be an insufferable ass, I can still leave.”  
  
Jeff grins. “Fair enough. I’ll do my best not to be insufferable.”  
  
Jensen gives another throaty laugh and Jeff finds himself torn between wanting to skip all the formalities and go straight to the main event and enjoying the thrill of flirting. He has no illusions that Jensen will dump him the minute he’s annoyed with him — the boy certainly has options, with that face and that ass, half the club is already drooling over him — and the uncertainty, the knowledge that Jensen is not a sure thing, gives Jeff a rush he hasn’t had in quite a while.  
  
“Are you insufferable often enough that that’s a problem?”  
  
Jeff shrugs. “It’s part of the job description.”  
  
Jensen raises an eyebrow.  
  
Jeff waves him off. “Boring, corporate stuff. Why don’t you tell me about yourself instead?”  
  
“Smaller chance to be insufferable that way?” Jensen asks with a wry grin.  
  
“Or I could just be interested in what you do.”  
  
“Maybe.” Jensen shrugs and takes another drink from his beer. “I’m a student. And twenty-one, in case you were wondering. If you weren’t, I might have to reevaluate.”  
  
Jeff laughs. “I was wondering, but I know they card. So what are you studying?”  
  
“Undecided.” Jensen gives him an unconcerned smile. “Too many options to make a choice.”  
  
“Sooner or later, you’ll have to.”  
  
Jensen raises one shoulder. “Sure. I’m gonna go with later, I think. Gotta live a little, you know?” His eyes trail up and down Jeff’s dress shirt. “Or maybe you don’t.”  
  
Jeff grins sharply. “Sweetheart, you have no idea.”  
  
Jensen leans back and gives him an assessing look, getting stuck on Jeff’s hand that’s holding his beer bottle. He reaches his hand out and takes Jeff’s, trailing his thumb over the signet ring Jeff is wearing on his index finger. “Why don’t you tell me?”  
  
Jensen’s touch is bold and casual at the same time and Jeff likes it. Likes it a lot.  
  
“Why don’t I show you instead?”  
  
Jensen cocks his head, a smug smile pulling at his lips. “I don’t go home with a guy after five minutes of conversation. You could be an insufferable corporate asshole who doesn’t know how to reciprocate.”  
  
Jeff pulls his hand back and lets his eyes roam pointedly up and down Jensen’s body. “Sweetheart, you’ve got nothing to be worried about. You’re way too pretty not to be treated right.”  
  
Jensen points a finger a Jeff. “See, that right there? The whole pretty, treat you right shtick? We’re veering dangerously close to insufferable territory.”  
  
“What, you’d rather want me to fuck you hard and put you away wet?” Jeff asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
For a moment, Jensen is speechless and Jeff relishes in his surprised expression, then he throws his head back and laughs.  
  
“Maybe we can find something in between?”  
  
Jeff is entranced. It takes him a few seconds to recover from the force of Jensen’s blinding smile, but it only hardens his resolve. Jensen might still be young, but he knows how to get the things he wants. If this boy ever figures out what he wants to do with his life, he’ll be unstoppable. Jeff knows people, and Jensen might be an undecided college student, but he’ll be a force to be reckoned with. He wants this guy with the unbelievable smile, the sharp snark, and the strong will in his bed. Maybe even for longer than one night.  
  
“How about this? We play twenty questions and if you like what you hear, I’ll get us a cab to my place.”  
  
Jensen bites his lips. “Let’s make it forty. And you tell me if you’re always hunting for guys at least ten years younger than you are.”  
  
“Deal.” Jeff grins. He found himself a negotiator. Jeff can work with that. “And no. But you’re interesting. And a challenge. I like that.”  
  
Jensen seems to consider that for a moment, then he clinks his bottle against Jeff’s. “To a challenge.”  
  
  
  
It’s more than fifty questions later when Jeff finally gets to call them a cab. He doesn't mind. Talking to Jensen had been every bit the challenge he suspected, and for a young college student, Jensen is surprisingly mature. Despite his undecidedness and lazy attitude when it comes to school, he’s intelligent and well-educated, has no problems talking current events, just as well as movies and music. Their tastes don't always align, and the little shit actually asked Jeff how it was to see Star Wars unspoiled — really, Jeff’s not _that_ old — but he really enjoyed the banter between them. It might have helped that their entire conversation is charged with so much sexual energy Jeff is going to lose his mind if he doesn’t get his hands on Jensen soon.  
  
Thankfully, Jensen seems to be on board, if the heated looks he keeps shooting Jeff are any indication.  
  
In the cab, Jensen actually scoots over to him, pressing his legs against Jeff’s and leaning his head on Jeff’s shoulder, soft breath brushing over the skin of Jeff's neck. Yeah, Jeff is going to lose his mind.  
  
“There are an extra twenty bucks in it for you, if you step on it,” he tells the cab driver.  
  
Jensen laughs quietly. “I thought stuff like that only happens in the movies.”  
  
“What can I say, sweetheart, if the shoe fits.”  
  
“God, you’re so corny,” Jensen says, but he sounds pleased, so Jeff doesn’t think he messed up.  
  
  
  
When the cab comes to a stop outside of Jeff’s apartment building, Jeff throws a few bills at the driver, probably over tipping by a mile, but he doesn’t care.  
  
“Fancy place,” Jensen says and he opens his mouth to say more but Jeff doesn’t want him to comment on Jeff’s wealth, so instead he kisses him.  
  
Jensen makes a ‘mpfing’ noise but his hands come up to grab Jeff’s shoulders and he opens his mouth to Jeff’s.  
  
The feel of Jensen’s soft lips is addicting, so Jeff doesn’t let go of him while he steers them towards the entrance.  
  
Usually, Jeff greets their doormen, even chats with them if he has the time, but now he only remembers that Robert has the night shift when he has Jensen panting and pressed up against the wall next to the elevator and is fumbling to hit the button. Oh well, he’ll make it up to him.  
  
Right now, he can only focus on Jensen. The breathless, little moans he huffs out whenever Jeff lets him breathe, his strong hands roaming up and down Jeff’s back and neck, the intoxicating taste and smell of him. Jeff’s been hard since halfway through the cab ride and he’s glad to feel Jensen is too.  
  
Finally, the elevator dings, and they stumble inside. They’re probably less than graceful, but Jeff doesn’t give a shit. He needs to pull himself away from Jensen to hit the button for the right floor and Jensen wastes no time in getting his mouth on Jeff’s neck. His lips drag over Jeff’s skin, push his shirt collar out of the way, and he bites down at the juncture of neck and shoulder.  
  
Jeff groans, almost loses his balance, and spins Jensen to push him up against the wall.  
  
“God, sweetheart, you’re gonna be the death of me.”  
  
“Need more stamina, old man?”  
  
Jeff growls. “Are you trying to goad me into proving the opposite?”  
  
“Is it working?”  
  
It is. In answer, Jeff leans in to suck at Jensen’s neck and grope his firm ass.  
  
Jensen makes a pleased little sound, pushes his hips into Jeff and rubs himself against Jeff like a big cat. It’s ridiculous and intensely hot at the same time.  
  
The elevator dings again and Jeff pulls back, takes Jensen’s hands, and drags him down the hall to his door. He fumbles his keys out of his pocket but he gets distracted by Jensen leaning himself against the wall, hips pushed out and bulge in his pants noticeable. He’s panting slightly, his face his flushed, and Jeff just wants to throw him onto his bed and fuck him until he comes screaming Jeff’s name.  
  
As soon as he gets them into the fucking apartment…  
  
Finally, the door opens. Bisou is locked out of the living room for the night and he can see her standing behind the gate, half asleep but still awake enough to greet her master. Jeff can’t make time for her now, but he promises himself he’ll take her on an extra long walk tomorrow.  
  
Jensen slides past him and reaches for him, starting to work on the buttons of Jeff’s shirt. He’s too eager, and a few of the buttons go flying, but Jeff doesn’t give a fuck.  
  
When he’s out of his shirt, he pulls off Jensen’s t-shirt, getting his hands on all that smooth, light skin. He’s pretty sure Jensen’s freckles spread out over his whole body, but right now he’s too impatient to check.  
  
He starts walking them towards the bedroom while he toes out of his shoes.  
  
“Nice place,” Jensen remarks while he’s busy undoing Jeff’s belt.  
  
“You really wanna start a discussion on architectural design?”  
  
“Hey, I can multitask,” Jensen replies indignantly, but Jeff’s already shutting him up with a kiss.  
  
By the time they reach the bedroom, they’ve lost their shoes and pants and Jeff pushes Jensen down onto his bed. Jensen scoots up to the headboard with sensual movements and Jeff follows him down, crawls up between his legs and brings his mouth to Jensen’s dick straining against his dark briefs.  
  
“Fuck yeah. Was hoping you’d be a nice guy.”  
  
“I’ll show you nice,” Jeff grumbles, pulls the briefs over Jensen’s dick and sucks him down in one smooth move.  
  
Jensen lets out a very satisfying scream. Jeff would grin if he didn’t have his mouth full of dick, so he just sucks harder and brings his hand up to cup Jensen’s balls and then trails his fingers lower between his legs.  
  
“That’s really — fuck yeah — nice. I definitely feel — shit — treated right and oh my god, if you could get to the fucking hard part that would be — oh God — really, really nice.”  
  
Jeff pulls back and tsks. “You young people. No stamina.”  
  
Jensen looks down at him with a very pretty pout. “Or maybe you just have mad skills. Also, almost no refractory period. So you know, if you want to…”  
  
“Demanding little shit,” Jeff grumbles without any heat and Jensen’s protest is lost in his moan when Jeff starts sucking him again.  
  
Jensen is writhing under him and buries a hand in Jeff’s hair, but he’s polite and doesn’t push, just holds on, giving the occasional tug when he involuntarily spasms. Jensen’s unguarded reactions turn Jeff on like nothing else and he won’t be able to hold back for long. When he starts dragging his thumb over Jensen’s hole, his leg fall even wider apart. From there, it doesn’t take long to make Jensen come with Jeff’s name on his lips.  
  
“Like I said,” Jeff says, fingers still caressing Jensen’s rim, “no stamina.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head. “You, old man, are very good at what you do. Lots of experience, I reckon.”  
  
Jeff snorts and leans down to bite gently at Jensen’ hip bone.  
  
Like a lazy cat, Jensen arches into it. “Why don’t you come up here? I feel like we haven’t kissed enough.”  
  
Jeff can only agree. As soon as he’s at eye level with Jensen, he’s turned on his back, Jensen throwing a leg over his and leaning in to kiss him. Jeff lets him take the lead, lets Jensen’s hand turn Jeff’s head, lets him set the pace. He’s not disappointed.  
  
Jensen kisses him slow and deep, nipping at his lips and running his short fingernails through Jeff’s stubble. When Jensen trails his hand down to stroke Jeff’s dick, putting almost enough pressure on it, rubs right under the head with his thumb, Jeff can’t keep the groan in. Jensen hums appreciatively into his mouth and the kiss turns more intense, more sloppy, but still so fucking hot.  
  
Reaching for the bedside table, Jeff fumbles the condoms out of the drawer because there’s no way in hell he can tear himself away from Jensen’s mouth. There’s a short laugh, and then Jensen sits up and takes the condom packet out of Jeff’s hands.  
  
“Allow me,” he says, and then he rips the foil, takes out the condom and slowly, with just the right amount of pressure to make it torturous, rolls it down Jeff’s dick.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
“Definitely,” Jensen agrees with a hungry expression, licking his kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Jeff pulls him down, helps Jensen settle over his hips. But instead of sinking down on Jeff’s dick, Jensen pulls his head off of Jeff’s hands and gives him a shrewd look.  
  
“I remember a promise about you fucking me into the mattress.”  
  
Jeff’s not sure what game Jensen’s playing here, because he’s pretty sure there’s something on his mind, but he can’t let that comment slide.  
  
Despite Jensen being a tall guy, Jeff has no problems manhandling him onto his hands and knees. Giving Jensen no time to catch his breath, he lines his dick up and pushes in with one smooth move.  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Jensen breathes out and pushes his hips back, taking Jeff in all the way.  
  
He’s tight and hot and just fucking perfect, and Jeff needs to concentrate if he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. He sets a smooth rhythm, hard and deep, leaving room for more. For now, Jensen seems to like it. His breathing is fast and he’s clawing his hands into the sheets to push back against Jeff. He’s making those pretty sounds again, moans and gasps, and Jeff could listen to that all day.  
  
He’s speeding up without the conscious decision to do so, just has to follow the urge to bury himself deeper in Jensen until there’s no space between them. When he can’t take it anymore, he sits back on his haunches and pulls Jensen into his lap.  
  
Jensen comes willingly, reaches back to grip Jeff’s hair and rides him with abandon.  
  
“Fuck, so close. C’mon Jeff, wanna—”  
  
The rest comes out as a choked off moan when Jeff reaches around to stroke Jensen’s dick. He’s not at his most coordinated, too caught up in the feel of Jensen around him, but judging by his moans, Jensen doesn’t mind.  
  
Jeff can feel himself getting closer, pressure building low in his groin and then finally Jensen comes, shuddering in his arms with his head thrown back and throat bared. Jeff tilts his head, has to get his mouth on that pale, freckled skin and comes with a desperate noise he doesn't recognize as one of his own.  
  
They fall down onto the mattress and Jeff slowly pulls out and gets the condom off.  
  
“So,” he starts, but Jensen’s already sitting up with a crooked grin.  
  
“Yeah,” he says and drag a hand through his hair. Then he stands up and starts gathering his clothes.  
  
He’s leaving and no. That’s not part of the plan. Jeff wonders if that’s why Jensen didn’t want to look at him during sex. Kept his distance. Because this is just a one night stand. He’ll have to disabuse Jensen quickly of that notion  
  
“Stay.”  
  
Jensen hesitates. He’s standing only in his boxers in the dim light of Jeff’s bedroom and he looks impossibly beautiful with his disheveled hair and the hickey starting to bloom at the base of his neck. He’ll be a tough nut to crack and Jeff finds himself grinning. He really likes a good challenge.  
  
“It’s the middle of the night and the bed is big enough.”  
  
“Okay.” It comes out softly and Jensen crawls back into bed and under the blanket.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jeff wakes up early, while Jensen is still fast asleep. Jeff gets dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and makes his way out into the living room. Bisou is already waiting for him behind the gate and he lets her out and indulges in a few minutes of cuddling her to both their hearts’ content before he gets her leash.  
  
He only takes her out for a quick walk around the block to do her business; he wants to get back before Jensen wakes up. When she pulls at the leash, looking longingly in the direction of the park, he pats her head.  
  
“I know, girl. But I have someone special waiting in my bed, so our walk has to wait, okay?”  
  
He gets back and finds Jensen cursing in the bedroom, pulling on his jeans and angrily glaring down at the corner of Jeff’s bed. Stubbed toe is Jeff’s best guess.  
  
“You’re up early,” Jeff says.  
  
Jensen’s head snaps up and he looks at Jeff wide-eyes. “Sorry, didn’t want to sneak out, but I gotta go, so…”  
  
Bisou comes in from the kitchen, probably because she heard a strange voice, and stands next to Jeff, curiously straining in Jensen’s direction but too well behaved to make a move.  
  
“You have a dog,” Jensen says startled.  
  
Jeff nods. “Is that a problem?” If it is, all his plans with Jensen are null and void.  
  
Jensen smiles and shakes his head. “No. Actually, now that I see her, I remember you mentioning her last night. Her name is kiss, right?”  
  
Jeff grins. “In French. It’s Bisou.”  
  
“Can I pet her?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Jeff watches as Jensen approaches Bisou with an outstretched hand and Bisou looks up at Jeff for permission; he tells her to go.  
  
With a wagging tail, Bisou sniffs Jensen’s hand and lets him pet her. If she likes him, it’s the last stamp of approval Jeff needs. His dog is a good judge of character.  
  
Jensen looks up and whatever he sees in Jeff’s face makes him straighten up and clear his throat.  
  
“I should go.”  
  
Shit. Jeff has been told numerous time his look always softens when his dog is involved and he doesn’t want to give Jensen the impression he’s too involved already. With Jensen, he definitely needs to keep a pokerface.  
  
So Jeff just nods. Seems like Jensen’s flight impulse is strong. “Any chance I could get your number?”  
  
Jensen raises his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
“Did I not give the impression I enjoyed last night?” Jeff asks.  
  
“Oh no, I know you did, I just thought this would be more of a one-time thing.”  
  
Jeff shrugs, going for casual when his heart is really beating away in his chest, much quicker that he’d like it. “It doesn’t have to be.”  
  
Again, there’s this look of skepticism in Jensen’s eyes. He’s definitely not ready to settle down, least of all get into the hassle of dating an older guy. That’s okay, Jeff is a patient man. He can take it slow.  
  
“Would be a shame not to do a repeat performance,” he says, trying to salvage the situation.  
  
Jensen grins. “It was rather nice.”  
  
“Nice?” Jeff stalks towards Jensen. He doesn’t miss how Jensen’s eyes flit up and down his body and he suppresses a satisfied grin. He grips Jensen’s waist, leaning in close. “You call this nice?” he asks, bringing his face to Jensen’s neck and trailing a line of kisses up to his ear.  
  
“Yeah, okay, maybe a bit more than nice,” Jensen says with hitch in his breath.  
  
Jeff lets his hand slide over Jensen's ass, squeezing it, and Jensen lets out a small moan. “Okay, you win, a lot more than nice.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes. “Smug bastard,” he mutters under his breath and Jeff smirks.  
  
“So, your number?”  
  
With a long suffering sigh, like it’s a chore, Jensen looks around, presumably for something to write, so Jeff just hands him his phone from the nightstand. Jensen programs his number into it.  
  
Jeff doesn’t think Jensen realizes this is supposed to become more than a booty call. That’s fine, they can work their way up to it.  
  
Jensen pets Bisou again and leaves after a lingering kiss that tastes like Jeff’s toothpaste, which gives him an unexpected tug at his heart.  
  
  
  
  
Over the next two months, they meet up on the weekends. Always late, sometimes in a bar, sometimes directly at Jeff’s place. Jensen never asks to do anything else or invites Jeff to his place.  
  
For a while, Jeff doesn’t push. He enjoys the time they spend together, conversations that get longer and more meaningful, though they keep their light and teasing tone for the most part. Jensen talks mostly about inconsequential things, playing the more personal stuff close to the vest and Jeff tries surreptitiously to pry it out of him. But Jensen is a stubborn bastard and while Jeff appreciates and admires that, it starts to wear on him.  
  
Jeff is a patient man, but he has limits. One night, he cooks for Jensen and they camp out on the couch with a six-pack of beer to watch the evening games, Bisou sleeping happily at their feet. They fall into bed later, have slow and intense sex, and the next morning, Jensen stays for coffee. Jeff thinks ‘finally’.  
  
“I was thinking we could go out to dinner next Friday,” Jeff says a few days later on the phone, while they’re making their weekend arrangement.  
  
“Dinner?” Jensen asks and his voice sounds off, but Jeff can’t be sure because there’s a lot of background noise from the campus.  
  
“Yeah, you said you liked sushi and this new place opened downtown.”  
  
“Isn’t that super expensive?” Jensen asks dubiously.  
  
Jeff rolls his eyes. He hopes Jensen will get used to Jeff having a bit more money. “My treat,” he says. “I just closed an important deal and I want to celebrate.”  
  
There’s a pause, before Jensen clears his throat. “How about we order in? Just get some pizza and fuck on the couch?”  
  
Jeff can’t really say no to that but there’s the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that maybe he miscalculated. But then Jensen tells him he can’t wait and he thinks maybe Jensen’s just not ready for the fancier side of Jeff’s life.  
  
  
  
  
Friday night is good. Jensen is in a relaxed mood, teasing Jeff all through pizza, and then makes good on his word and rides him on the couch. Jeff takes him to bed after and rims him until Jensen comes a second time, biting Jeff’s pillow so he doesn’t wake the neighbors. Jeff wouldn’t mind.  
  
The next morning, Jeff takes Bisou for a quick walk and then goes back to bed to read until Jensen wakes up. He likes these quiet moments with their domestic feel. It’s been two months now and he’d like to put a label on what they’re doing.  
  
“Hey,” Jensen says next to him, voice rough with sleep. “God, I’m disgusting.”  
  
They’d only cleaned up superficially last night. Jeff puts his book on the nightstand and gets up. “How about a shower then?”  
  
“God yes.”  
  
Jensen gets up with bleary eyes — Jeff learned early on Jensen’s not a morning person and he thinks it’s adorable — and stumbles into the bathroom. Jeff chuckles and follows him, dick already hardening with Jensen’s naked ass right in front of his eyes. He grabs a condom from the nightstand and follows Jensen into the shower.  
  
“Oh,” Jensen says, looking at Jeff in surprise. “Didn’t know that was the plan.”  
  
“You mind?” Jeff asks carefully. Some people are weird about showers.  
  
For a moment, he thinks he sees something in Jensen’s eyes, but then Jensen shrugs it off. “Nah. To be honest, I kinda fantasized about you wet.”  
  
Jeff laughs and then takes the body wash to lather them up. Jensen is surprised again, but he lets Jeff manhandle him willingly enough and when Jeff reaches for the condom, he just snorts.  
  
“You’re such a horndog.”  
  
Jeff reaches for Jensen’s hard dick and gives it a few strokes. “Pot, meet kettle.”  
  
“Charming,” Jensen says, but pushes it ass out and braces his hands on the wall.  
  
Jeff fucks him slow and thorough, only speeding up when Jensen is begging him for it.  
  
After, Jeff makes a real breakfast, with eggs and bacon. So far, Jensen’s only stayed for coffee.  
  
“How do you like your eggs?”  
  
The question is innocent enough, but Jensen looks like a deer caught in the headlights. “Actually,” he says, shifting on his feet, “I gotta go. Study group meeting.”  
  
Jeff tries not to let his disappointment show. School is important.  
  
“Alright. Wanna come over some time this week? Maybe do that sushi thing?”  
  
Jensen’s posture grows more uncomfortable. “Look, Jeff—”  
  
Jeff’s heart sinks. This is not good.  
  
“You’re a great guy,” Jensen continues and Jeff knows this is not going to go well. “And we have a lot of fun together. But I thought this was something casual. You know, some kind of fuckbuddy thing.”  
  
“Fuckbuddy thing?” Jeff can’t help but repeat, because god, that sounds so juvenile.  
  
Jensen nods.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be,” Jeff says, watching Jensen carefully. It’s been a while since he misjudged a situation so badly.  
  
The reaction is not promising.  
  
“I thought we’re having fun,” Jeff continues, trying to salvage the situation. “I mean, we get along great, right?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen says, rubbing his head. “Definitely. But this kind of feels like it’s heading towards relationship territory and that’s not really…. I mean, really, I’m twenty-one, what would you—”  
  
“I don’t care about your age,” Jeff cuts him off, nipping this line of argument in the bud. “Twelve years is not that big of a distance and it will matter less and less.”  
  
The moment he says it, Jeff realizes that bringing up the future is a mistake. If anything, Jensen looks calmer now, more decided.  
  
“Yeah, it does matter,” Jensen says. “I mean, I’m still in college, I have no idea what I want to do with my life, and you…” He waves his hand around to encompass Jeff’s apartment, his whole life probably.  
  
Jeff wants to argue that he doesn’t care, that they can make it work, but he can see his words would fall on deaf ears. If he still wants a shot at this, he needs to play it cool, he needs to wait. He miscalculated, but he’s seen the way Jensen looks at him, the way he enjoys himself when he’s with Jeff.  
  
Jensen might not be ready now, but there is still time to change his mind.  
  
“Okay,” Jeff says and Jensen’s eyes almost bug out of his head.  
  
“Okay?” he croaks out.  
  
Jeff shrugs casually and turns the bacon. “Sure. I’m a big boy, Jensen. It’s not like I thought this would be easy and if you don’t want to take the risk, I understand.”  
  
Predictably, Jensen bristles at that, but not enough to want to prove Jeff different. Oh well, it was a long shot anyway.  
  
“We can keep this a casual thing.”  
  
Jensen nods, relieved, but still hedging. Maybe Jeff needs to give him some space. Even though everything in himself fights against the idea, he says, “I have a lot of work coming up and a conference next week, so maybe I’ll see you in a few weeks.”  
  
Jensen licks his lips, then nods. “I’ll probably be at the bar Friday nights anyway.”  
  
It’s a subtle order not to call him and Jeff acknowledges it with a nod. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other at some point.”  
  
Jensen turns to leave, then stops. “No hard feelings, right?”  
  
Jeff grins and walks over to him, leaning down to give him a long, thorough kiss. “No hard feelings, sweetheart. No unnecessary drama with me.”  
  
Jensen is slightly flushed, but he laughs. “I see what you’re doing, old man,” he says, but he says it with a smile. Jeff just smiles back.  
  
He watches Jensen leave his apartment, watches him turn and throw him a smile over his shoulder.  
  
One day, Jensen will leave his apartment in the morning, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and coffee travel mug in his hand only to come back in the evening, travel mug empty, hair a little bit disheveled, throw his messenger bag in the corner — Jeff already knows the kid is a slob and he already knows he wouldn’t be more annoyed than adoringly exasperated — and Jensen would make his way over to Jeff on the couch, sit down to pet Bisou, give Jeff a kiss — brief and sweet or hard and long depending on the day he’d had — and he’d say, ‘honey, I’m home’ with a insolent little smirk and Jeff would roll his eyes. But it would be true.  
  
One day. Not tomorrow, maybe not even next year, but Jeff knows how to negotiate, knows when to push and when to bide his time. If he wants a shot with Jensen, he has to wait, let Jensen enjoy his college time, grow up a bit. And it will probably be the most teeth-clenching, nerve-wracking thing he’s ever done, but he knows, without a doubt, that Jensen is worth it.  
  
One Day.


End file.
